Super Adventure Rockman
is an interactive movie game and prime spin-off for the classic Mega Man series of video games from Capcom. Its gameplay is a combination of adventure game and shooting game. The game alternates between animated cutscenes, making decisions from a list of text options or arrows, and fighting in a first-person shooter mode. The game was released only in Japan, in June 25, 1998 for Sony PlayStation and September 23, 1998 for Sega Saturn. Story In the year 20XX, ancient ruins suddenly appeared in the Amazon Rainforest in South America. The United Nations called scientists around the world to discover everything possible about the ruins. The scientists discovered that there was a strong eletromagnetic field around the ruins that was capable of ceasing almost all the machinery that got close to it, including robots. Nothing electronic could reach it, making the investigation a difficult one. One year later, the U.N. ceased the investigation, claiming the ruins were from the Maya civilization. They named the ruins "Lanfront Ruins" and the pyramid "Temple of Moon". Three years after this, Dr. Wily, now working together with Dr. Light, went to investigate the ruins because the electromagnetic field started increasing, this being a good chance to clear his name. After a few days of search, Wily uncovered an ancient alien super computer inside the temple, Ra Moon, which revived his various Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 by analyzing the information about them in Dr. Wily's laptop. Wily thought it would be a great chance to conquer the world. Three weeks after Wily found Ra Moon, the electromagnetic field begins to affect all the machinery and electronics around the world. Roll falls into a coma victim of the electromagnetic field, and Wily makes a worldwide broadcast saying to the world surrender for him in two weeks, or else he will shut down all machinery, which would effectively kill Roll and all the robots around the world, and without them, humans would die as well. Dr. Light quickly immunizes Mega Man and his brothers (the Robot Masters from Mega Man 1 : Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, and Guts Man) from the electromagnetic field, and sends them to stop Dr. Wily before it's too late. During the adventure, Mega Man and his comrades fought their way to the source of Electromagnetic field, Ra Moon, battling the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and 3 in the process. In the end, Mega Man manages to destroy Ra Moon and the eletromagnetic field ceases, Roll recovers and all the machinery around the world starts functioning again. Bosses Episode 1: #Metal Man #Bubble Man or Heat Man (Mega Man can fight only one of them) #Flash Man #Quick Man #Shadow Man Episode 2: #Wood Man #Air Man #Crash Man #Snake Man #Needle Man #Gemini Man Episode 3: #Magnet Man #Hard Man #Top Man #Spark Man #Ra Thor #New Yellow Devil Cast *'Ai Orikasa:' Rockman (Mega Man) *'Takeshi Aono:' Dr. Wily *'Shōzō Iizuka:' Dr. Right (Dr. Light) *'Konami Yoshida:' Roll *'Ryōtarō Okiayu:' Blues (Proto Man) *'Norio Wakamoto:' Narrator *'Other characters:' Akimasa Ohmori, Akio Suyama, Kenichi Ono, Kōsuke Okano, Megumi Tano, Nobuyuki Furuta, Showtaro Morikubo (Heatman, Quickman), Yuriko Fuchizaki (Cutman) Gallery SARC.png|PlayStation box cover. Video Trivia *The opening and ending themes of the game, Electrical Communication and Brand New Way, are the same from the Japanese version of Mega Man 8. *Although the game states that the story happens in the Amazon Rainforest, the map shown in the game (See above) shows Chocó, a department in the west of Colombia, that isn't related to the Amazon Rainforest. However, this region is also a rainforest. *Also, the Mayan civilization didn't live in South America, they lived in what is now Mexico and Guatemala. *Keiji Inafune considers this game to be one of the worst titles of the original series due to the amount of violence and deaths in the story, like helicopters with human pilots being taken down by Wily.Stated by Keiji Inafune in the book Mega Man Official Complete Works, 1UP's Retro Gaming Blog *In the final chapter, when Mega Man awakens from a nightmare, there are only 15 instead of the 16 Robot Masters present with Dr. Wily and Ra Moon. Shadow Man is missing from the group. External links *Super Adventure Rockman in Capcom's site *Super Adventure Rockman Videos-All cutscenes with english subtitles *Super Adventure Rockman Gameplay Video. *Super Adventure Rockman in Mega Man PC Website: Dr. Cossack's Lab. *Super Adventure Rockman in The Mega Man Home Page. References Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Mega Man games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Mega Man games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Mega Man games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Mega Man games